Petals off a Lost Flower
by BlackKittenMaid
Summary: I'm an eighteen year old girl who's found herself teleported into a world of demons, angels, and shinigami oh my! but not only that, but the year is 1900 and I'm the main attention of the very curious demon butler Sebastian and a fifteen year old Ciel.


**story summary:** _I'm an eighteen year old girl who's found herself teleported into a world of demons, angels, and shinigami oh my! but not only that but the year is 1900 and she's the main attention of the very curious demon butler Sebastian and a fifteen year old Ciel._

**OK, I loved this title and for that I'm going to make as many chapters as I can, I love all of my readers equilly except for those who review more then once. Please review as much as you want I want lots of them! and when I mean lots I mean ad least six for each chapter (maybe a stretch) but I still want lots of them.**

**Petals off a Lost Flower**

_chapter one: _

_what the hell..._

Falling off the edge of the bed, I hit my head on the wooden surface taking my lampshade off its post and made a loud **BANG THUMP CRASH.** After I raised my head to see what I had done, I realized my favorite lampshade had broken into smaller bite sized peaces making my mom yell from downstairs "Miranda-Marie Thomson! did you break something upstairs!" I groaned realizing my dad had the ears of a field mouse. "Thanks for the concern dad" I said quietly to myself, making sure I had said it quietly enough so she wouldn't hear.

After I had grabbed the dustpan from the closet upstairs, I sweeped the debree from my room and put it in the garbage can next to my door. I got dressed after that, dressing in a short black tank top, a black push up bra with matching panties, and of course black jeans.

Putting my white hair up in a loose French braid and putting dark eyeliner and makeup under my dark red eyes making my hair and eyes pop out. Looking in the body length mirror, I had a slim figure, though not to chubby and not too skinny either, my face was cute yet I still had a little bit of the baby face some might say.

My cat came into my room, her name was ruby because of her red fur and her forest green eyes stood out the most. "hey ruby" I petted her slick fur as she nuzzled her head on my pants leg, she placed her paws on my knees wanting to get up on my shoulder "sorry girl, I got to go, duty calls" I said to her. I grabbed my book bag, it had my Ipod, my wall charger, a drawing paste, pencles, paper, and of course my wallet that held my identification, my key to my car, and a few Eros.

After I had everything, I swinged the book bag over my shoulder and headed out the doors, passing by my mom and saying bye to her "Miranda wait-" I turned to her and said annoyed "what is it Elizabeth Thomson?" she flinched when I used her real name, thats when I got a really good look at her, her slender form, her purple eyes and blonde hair stood out the most. Though she was a single mother that only adopted me from my deceased parents, she still loved me even in my teenage years. She handed me an envelope and said "after work, I want you open this letter, it'll enplane everything" I took the envelope and noticed it had something inside it, a key maybe? I nodded my head and headed out, when I was gone she said "remember, I always loved you."

After I got outside I started my 1963 black Chevy corvette, though it was a gift from my adopted mother I still considered her every bit of a real parent as my biological parents.

I looked at the envelope one last time before I noticed there was a seal on the flap, FS for Florence Sax, my real father, I shrugged it off and put the envelope in my back pocket before starting the car and made my way down the country side.

when I went about twenty miles down the road, I made it to a sign that said 'phantomhive historical museum'.

I always did like history, though some of it was boring allot of it was fascinating to me, especially the nineteen hundreds, my job here was to clean the artifacts and old offices that still remained closed to the public.

After the end of the day, I had got to thinking, what was it exactly that Elizabeth had put in the envelope that I had to wait until six o clock for? so I had decided to open it fifteen minutes early, locking the front doors early I sat in an office chair in the reception center and pealed away the envelops seal.

I grabbed the object and realized it was an old skeleton key, it had weird designs on the key marks themselves, but what was weird was the key itself it had a round skull at the end of it making it look bizarre.

I grabbed the peace of paper and recognized it was my fathers handwriting, it said...

_**Dear reader,**_

_**If you have found this letter that means I have already passed away and have given the special duty to inform you this key is not ordinary, The key itself is out of this world looking yes? but what if I told you this key can send you into a different time? If you wish to use this key only push it into any door knob and turn it, the door will open and you may enter a world different then your own, but once you enter this world it may be harder for you to come back, so be forewarned, if you use this key you may wish to take precautions before entering this world, such as dressing in that time periods clothing and studying the culture before said use.**_

_blah blah blah_, was all I could think, "this is such bull crap" I said out loud, I grabbed my things and slung them over my shoulder before putting the key into the lock "so all I have to do is turn this sucker huh?" I turned the key and turned it back placing it into my pocket before opening the door and finding a swirling vortex in front of me. what the hell...

There was a gust of wind as it pulled me forward making me drop my bag and try to hold onto the wall, but it was too strong and it pulled me and my bag into the vortex right before the clock chimed 6:00.


End file.
